Kiss and Make Up
by thewicked
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves trapped in a strange room with now way out, and nothing to entertain themselves with but some board games, Twister, and eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns all these characters. I own nothing. But I'd very much like to borrow Draco indefinitely.

Warning: Slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, yay! Simple as that.

- - - - -

Chapter 1 

Draco was having a wonderful dream involving scantily clad pixies when he was rudely awakened from his deep slumber by the sound of an oddly muffled scream. He groaned. His own voice echoed in his head. Who was doing all that shouting? Draco's head ached. He tried to open his eyes but the light outside his eyelids was blinding.

He groaned again and rolled over.

_Wait a minute. This isn't my bed. What the… _

He tried opening his eyes a second time.

_Ugh, stop the room I wanna get off. _

He blinked several times, trying desperately to get his head to stop spinning. Slowly, his quadruple vision swam back into a single picture.

This picture, however, was one he could have done without.

Draco looked up into the face of an utterly horrified Harry Potter. Now he was officially confused. (Being half asleep surely didn't help, making it all the more difficult for his brain to process the information being hurled at it.)

"Potter, get the fuck out of my room," Draco mumbled, his speech thick with sleep.

"I'm not in your room, Malfoy! What I can't figure out is why I'm not in _my_ room. And why I'm with _you_," Harry shouted.

"Ugh… Would you _please_ stop shrieking Potter! My head is killing me as it is, and your… wait a second. What?"

Draco sat up slowly and looked around. He was most definitely not in his room. They were in a large room he'd never seen before. It contained two beanbag chairs, and a small wooden table, on top of which sat a chess set. In the corner lay a few thin boxes and a strange white sheet with colorful polka dots on it.

"Where the bloody hell am I!"

"Well, welcome to the land of the living, Malfoy. It took you bloody long enough! I don't know where we are! I don't know how I got here. I just woke up and when I opened my eyes I realized that we were… er…"

"What?"

Harry didn't answer.

"We were _what_, Potter!"

"We were… um… snuggling."

"Snuggling!"

"Yes! Snuggling! That's when I yelled."

"What the bloody hell is going on here, Potter! This is all some kind of weird, demented plan of yours, isn't it?"

Harry almost laughed. "Oh, yes, Malfoy! I thought it might be a fun idea to trap myself in a room with the one person I can't bloody stand. Thought maybe we could have a little party. Why the bloody hell would I lock myself in here with _you!_"

"I'm not claiming to understand how you mind works, Potter. I'm simply accusing you of doing this to me."

"Well, I didn't lock us in here, okay, Malfoy! I don't even remember how I got here! I don't remember anything!" Harry kicked the beanbag chair in frustration.

Draco stood up slowly, clutching his head as he felt it try to float away. "Alright, alright, Potter. Don't get your panties in a twist. There must be a way out of here." Draco pulled out his wand and began making his way around the room.

"Do you honestly think it's going to be as simple as finding a door, turning the handle, and leaving?"

"No, Potter, I'm thinking I'm going to have to use magic. You know, magic? That thing we've been learning the past seven years. Or were you too busy entertaining you little fan club."

"Oh, Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"Well, I would, but you see unfortunately I seem to be trapped in this cozy little torture chamber WITH YOU!" Draco continued his search for some sort of portal or anything that could possibly lead to a way out.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it menacingly at Draco. "We can turn this into a death chamber if you'd prefer."

Malfoy turned around and stalked over to Harry. "Are you threatening me, Potter? Because I really don't recommend it. Especially with no witnesses around." By this point, Draco was in Harry's face, and his wand was pressed against the golden-boy's throat.

Harry glared for a moment, and finally took a deep breath, lowered his own wand, and said with surprising calm, "Look, Malfoy, if we want to get out of here, we're going to need to try _not_ to kill each other. So kindly get the wand away from my neck, and lets look for a way out, alright?"

Draco searched Harry's face for a moment for some sign of a plan to hit him when his guard was down, but decided it was pointless. Harry was right. They would have to try to tolerate each other until this was all over.

-----------

"Well that was bloody useless," Draco huffed after an extensive search for an exit, now slumped in one of the two beanbag chairs in the center of the room.

"Well, obviously whoever put us in here didn't intend for us to leave. At least not yet."

"No shit, Sherlock. I was hoping to outsmart them."

"Well this must be quite a blow to your ego then, Einstein."

"Just shut up," Malfoy spat back, glaring him. "I may be stuck in here with you but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate your crap."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. It was stupid to get in a fight with Malfoy right now. He would have to find some way to entertain himself and tolerate Malfoy until he thought of a way out.

Harry leaned forward and propped his chin on his hands. He examined the chess set on the table in front of him. It was a nice set - beautifully crafted - gold on one side, green on the other. The figures were shaped like various wild animals, with the lion and lioness as the king and queen. The rook's tongue flickered out every so often, tasting the air. It hissed at a pawn on the opposing side, which squawked back at it, irritating the knight, which whinnied in response.

Harry sighed. He looked around and saw the boxes he'd noticed before in the corner of the small room. He stood and walked over to them.

Draco's eye's followed him, curious as to what Potter was up to.

Harry knelt down to examine them. The box on top held the spinner for the game spread out next to it. The one below that was some kind of truth or dare board game, and the one below that was a ouija board.

_I always wondered how these things worked, _thought Harry. He opened it and removed the contents, studying each as he took it out. He picked up the directions and read them:

_Place triangle on board and all participants place hands on triangle._

_Ask a question._

_Keep hands on triangle as the answer is spelled out._

_Note: requires at least two people._

"Hm."

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"I am trying to find some way to keep myself sane. I refuse to sit there in silence with you and wait."

"You? Sane? Well, I wish you luck with that."

Harry didn't respond.

After a while Draco decided he would soon lose his sanity as well if he didn't do something. Unfortunately he was left with only one human contact and a bunch of stupid games. _Well, better than nothing. Wait, did I just think that? Oh, I give. _

"What is that," he asked finally.

Harry laughed inwardly. He'd known it wouldn't be long before the prim and proper young prince was forced to lower himself to interact peacefully with a Potter.

"It's a ouija board," Harry answered, blandly. When he was met with a blank stare, he continued. "You ask it a question and you put your hands on this thing, without moving it, and it's supposed to move by itself to spell the answer to your question."

Draco laughed. That was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. They may as well be asking Professor Trelawney. "I wonder if it could tell us how to get out of here," Malfoy scoffed.

Harry froze. That hadn't even occurred to him. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! Of course!"

"Wait, you can't be serious. It's a stupid muggle board game!"

"Malfoy, let the fucking pure-blooded wizard superiority thing go for just one minute, and tell me you're not willing to try something that _could_ possibly get us out of here!"

"Fine! Do it!"

"It says it requires at least two people for it to work. Meaning you have to do it too."

Draco scowled. He wanted no part in this ridiculous game.

"It could tell us how to get out. Do you want to try it or not?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I really hate you, Potter," was his only response as he reluctantly lifted himself from the beanbag and strode over to where Harry had seated himself next to all the boxes.

The blonde gracefully dropped to a seated position as well, legs crossed and posture perfect. He considered the current situation. It was almost laughable. He was sitting cross-legged, across a muggle board game from Harry Potter.

Harry took out the strange board and laid it on the floor, placing the plastic triangle in the middle of it. He placed his fingertips on the triangle and looked up at Draco.

"What?"

"Put your fingers on it."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it works! For Merlin's Sake, Malfoy, just do it!"

"Alright, alright. No need to have a tantrum." Draco put his fingers on the triangle across from Harry's, smirking inwardly that he had at least managed to frustrate his nemesis before succumbing to this… "weegie board" idea.

"Now what," Draco asked.

"Now we ask it a question."

"Get me the hell out of here," demanded Draco at the board.

"That's not a question."

Draco looked up and glared and the infuriating know-it-all look on the other boy's face. "Fine, you do it."

"How do we get out of here?"

The triangle began to move toward different letters, dragging their fingers along its path. 'W-H-Y- -W-O-U-L-D – Y-O-U- -W-A-N-T- -T-O- -D-O- -T-H-A-T-?'

"Um, Potter… Isn't it supposed to _answer _our questions, not ask us another one?"

"Yes Malfoy, it is," Harry responded, frustration mounting. "Maybe it's… a magical ouija board or something."

"Oh, splendid. A magical ouija board. Perfect! So, what are we supposed to do, answer it?"

"Maybe."

Draco looked down at the ouija board and said in a clear, sharp voice, "We want to get out of here because we hate each other!"

Once again the triangle began to move. 'T-H-E-R-E- -I-S- -A- -F-I-N-E- -L-I-N-E- -B-E-T-W-E-E-N- -L-'

Both boys hands flew off the triangle as is sat, unmoving, on the board between the 'L' and the 'O.' They stared at the board. Then at each other. Then back at the board.

"You were moving it, you sick little –!"

"I wasn't moving it, Malfoy!"

They glared at each other a moment, each searching the other boy for anything that might give him away. Neither found anything.

"Should we try again," Harry finally asked.

"Oh, brilliant. Look this thing is clearly not working properly –"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well…?"

"… Okay, we'll give it one more try, and then I'll tell you."

Harry rolled his eyes, and the two boys placed their fingers back on the triangle.

Harry asked again, "How do we get out of here?"

The triangle began to move.

"T-H-E-R-E- -I-S- -O-N-L-Y- -O-N-E- -W-A-Y- -O-U-T- - A-N-D- -O-N-L-Y- -O-N-E- -W-A-Y- -T-O- -F-I-N-D- -I-T"

"What's that," Harry asked it, quickly growing impatient with this irritating piece of cardboard.

"K-I-S-S- -A-N-D- -M-A-K-E- -U-P"

Once again the boys' hands flew off the triangle and they stared at each other.

"So help me, Potter, it had better mean that metaphorically! I do NOT want to die in here!"

Harry simply stared at the game incredulously. What was going _on_? This was beginning to get ridiculous.

"I – I'm sure it means metaphorically. I mean… of course… it must… it couldn't possibly…"

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The two boys sat in the sagging beanbag chairs, glaring at each other in utter and extremely uncomfortable silence. They sat that way for about an hour until Draco finally complained that he was bored.

"What am I supposed to do about it, Malfoy?"

Draco ran a hand back through his silky blond hair. He really needed to cut it. It was beginning to fall into his eyes and graze his long lashes. He sighed. "How long have we been in here?"

"A few hours, I guess."

Draco groaned. "Is there any food in here?"

"Does it _look_ like -?"

Harry was abruptly cut off when the chess set on the table between them suddenly dissipated before their eyes and a platter of small party sandwiches appeared, along with two tea cups and a porcelain kettle. The kettle shuddered and a puff of steam came curling up from its spout.

"Well," Draco said, "that's… convenient."

"Oh my god. This is the room of requirement! It must be. We're in the room of requirement. Or at least _a_ room of requirement"

Draco stood up, looking around. "If this is a room of requirement, and we _require_ a way out, why can't we find one?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe… whoever put us in here _required_ it to lock us in."

Draco sputtered in frustration, before quickly regaining his composure. He walked stiffly back to his beanbag and plopped down in it, picking up a small sandwich and eating angrily. Harry watched the wheels in Draco's head turning for a moment. Then, for lack of anything better to do, poured himself a cup of tea and drank down the warm liquid, thankful for anything to do other than sit motionless and silent.

Well, they were still silent, but at least they each had something to occupy them for the time being, giving them a break from glaring at each other.

When both had had their fill of tea and sandwiches, the platter, cups, and teapot disappeared and the boys sat looking in different directions. Twenty or so minutes of this had passed and still neither said a word.

Suddenly Harry began to snicker. And that became a chuckle, and was threatening to become a full-fledged giggle.

Draco gave him an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"It's just," Harry laughed, "the absurdity of the situation."

Draco looked back at the wall he'd been staring at. The corners of his mouth twitched. "It is pretty absurd."

They looked at each other and both began to laugh. Absurd was most definitely the right word.

After another fifteen minutes of periodic bursts of giggling, Draco lay back on his beanbag chair, staring up at the ceiling, and Harry sat with his head in his hands, staring at the plush carpet beneath them.

-----------

"Okay, I need to do _something_," Harry moaned.

"Then do something," replied a rather grumpy blonde, still draped over his beanbag chair staring at the ceiling.

Harry glanced back at the pile of boxes in the corner. There was nothing that could be done solitarily.

"I can't do anything without you."

Draco raised his head to look at Harry, his eyebrow raised, an expression of irony on his face.

"That's not what I… I don't mean that… look all I meant was that all the games here require more than one person. I can't play alone."

Draco continued to smirk, enjoying watching the Gryffindor squirm under his gaze. Finally he moved his gaze to the table. The sandwiches and tea had dissapeared, repleaced by the chess set that had been there in the beginning.

"Chess?"

"Fine."

Draco linked his hands behind his head casually. "You can be gold. Your go first."

Harry eyed him a moment, and finally leaned forward to examine his pieces, contemplating his first move.

"Pawn to E4."


End file.
